Two Face's
by Seishes
Summary: Sakura, Sakura, ¿Sabes que está mal espiar? ¿Siempre has sido así de chismosa? –Era su voz en mi oreja, susurrándome de forma lenta y tenebrosa. Al final ya estaba en esto…
1. Chapter 1

**Two face's **

_Bonita. _Así era la cara de Sasuke, realmente bonita, blanca y de ojos oscuros, con nariz perfilada pómulos definidos y labios perfectos, era como si hubiesen tenido especial cuidado a la hora de crear sus facciones. Él era el chico literalmente _modelo_ de la preparatoria, atractivo, contando con una serenidad casi amable, de buenos modales y tratable, lo notaba al verle saludar a los profesores con un "buenos días" a diario y sonreírle al incontable número de chicas y chicos que lo admiraban. Claro, él era tan inteligente y bueno en los deportes siendo el _as _en el equipo de básquet. ¿Podía existir alguien así?

No.

Debía existir algún contra, yo Sakura Haruno de tercer año clase "A" lo sabía de primera mano y desearía nunca haberlo descubierto en toda mi corta vida.

_ Sakura, buenos días cielo –era él con su sonrisa de todos los días saludándome con su tan ensayada amabilidad.

_ Buenos días –Cortante y directa era la forma en la que yo solía responderle en _my free time_ como yo lo llamaba, las pocas horas en las que podía tratarlo como desearía tratarlo siempre desde el infeliz día en el que le descubrí su mayor defecto.

_**Era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno**_

___Aun llevaba una bufanda porque la fecha seguía algo fresca e iba con la determinación de hacer aquel mi mejor año de preparatoria, divise a Ino y a Karin en la entrada esperándome, Karin era la prima de mi mejor amigo Naruto que estudiaba en una preparatoria diferente a la mía, e Ino mi mejor amiga de infancia, mi heroína la llamaba para bromear, ya que ella fue quien siempre me defendía en primaria de los niños abusadores, las salude con una sonrisa y las alcance para entrar por la gran puerta de la academia._

__! A que no adivinas FrenFren! (abreviación de frentona según Ino) -Ino se había parado frente a mí de golpe y me miraba con ojos brillantes, esos ojos que yo conocía cuando… _

__ ¡Tengo novio! _

_Le gustaba alguien…_

__ Me lo suponía, ¿es ese tío pesado pálido? _

__ ¡Si, es Sai! Fren deberías conocerlo mejor, es tan perfecto –Ella lo describía como su Romeo y príncipe encantador pero yo nunca olvidaría que cuando me lo presento me llamo fea, enana y rara. Ese maldito tendría mi odio para siempre._

__ En otras instancias soy la única sin pareja –Murmuré resignada, Karin tenía por novio a un tipo albino que estudiaba en la academia con Sai- Karin haz algo para que se calle, me deprimen._

__ Tranquila, pronto encontraras a alguien que te azote –Karin era algo así como la señora sexual. Perdida mi esperanza me dirigí a mi primera clase, filosofía, la que más sueño me daba. Me despedí de Zanahoria e Ino y me fui a mi larga clase._

_ Cuando entre al salón de clases había un gran grupo en una esquina, me atrevía a decir que el 90% del salón, ya que la curiosidad me picaba decidí acercarme y allí vi el rollo. Era un chico. Solo eso. Muy lindo por cierto, realmente lindo. Hablaba tranquilamente y respondía a las preguntas de los demás, por un segundo su mirada se cruzó con la mía y por impulso yo la aparte. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Apurada volví a mi sitio y la pregunte a Tanaka (mi compañero de asiento) quién era ese. Me respondió que era un nuevo estudiante transferido desde América, era japonés pero se crio allá por lo que su fuerte era definitivamente el inglés, tras darle las gracias me dedique a garabatear en mi libreta hasta que llego Yui-sensei. La profesora tetona. Su clase transcurrió tranquila, igual que mis restantes 5 clases. A las 6 de la tarde la academia estaba casi vacía pero yo me había quedado un poco más por las actividades del club de jardinería. Mientras bajaba las escaleras vi a Sasuke Uchiha, tenía una expresión completamente diferente a la que vi esta mañana, sus ojos se veían tan fríos que me dio temor ser descubierta por él, me fije en sus manos, era algo como… ¿Sangre seca lo que tenía? Me escondí lo mejor que pude hasta que él doblo en el pasillo de salida. _

_**Una semana luego **__la curiosidad aun me picaba, por lo que el lunes decidí quedarme hasta tarde para ver si me encontraba con Sasuke-perfecto-san. Me encontraba en la misma escalera donde una semana atrás lo había visto en esa actitud sospechosa. Escuche un ruido extraño desde un salón, podría espiar luego ahora esto era más importante, podrían ser ladrones o algún estudiante queriendo hacer una broma, sin pensarlo mucho me acerque y… Vaya error. Ahí estaba él, Uchiha, sentado en una silla mientras Yui-sensei era follada por dos chicos, al parecer de otra escuela, él parecía complacido con ello, abrí mi boca por la sorpresa y mi estómago dio una vuelta completa amenazando con vomitar, en mi intento de huida tropecé con mis propios pies y caí en mi trasero. Error número 2 Sakura. De inmediato todos se detuvieron y me miraron con algo parecido al miedo y yo con mi máxima expresión de asco. _

_ _ ¡Oh es Sakura! –Sasuke Uchiha se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a acercarse a mí, algo en mi cabeza hizo click y me dijo "huye tonta, no dejes que ese raro te agarre" de inmediato me puse de pie y corrí todo lo que mis piernas dieron hasta la escalera, baje la primera fililla de escalones pero en ese momento sentí como un brazo me rodeaba el cuello y otro el abdomen, para más remate estaba en el pequeño piso intermedio de la escalera, al instante me quede quieta, tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento brusco y que él me hiciese daño._

_ _ Sakura, Sakura, ¿Sabes que está mal espiar? ¿Siempre has sido así de chismosa? –Era su voz en mi oreja, susurrándome de forma lenta y tenebrosa. Empecé a sudar frío y mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Joder no. _

__ P-prometo no decir nada, p-por favor déjame ir Uchiha Sasuke –Mis palabra salían en un hilo, este tipo podía asfixiarme si quería. _

__ Que bueno que sepas lo que debes hacer… ¿Pero crees que de esa forma estará bien? –Ahora si estaba jodida, si no se conformaba con eso, no sabía qué hacer. Él parecía peligroso. No quedaba nada del amable chico de todos los días. _

__ S-suéltame _

__ No estás en posición de exigir nada_

__ ¡Ya te he dicho que no diré nada!_

__ Cállate_

_Por primera vez en mi vida me quede callada, solo porque tenía miedo de cagarla más, mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando sentí su brazo que estaba en mi abdomen subir hasta quedar debajo de mis pechos y alzarme un poco hacía arriba, su nariz se pegó a mi cuello olfateando, en mi fuero interno le rezaba a Kami que me sacará de esto, este loco ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?_

__ Hueles bien, tú piel es muy blanca también, tienes los ojos verdes y la voz fina. Me gustas. ¿Hagamos un trato si? Prometo no hacerte nada… Ni a tus amigas, la de cabello rojo y la rubia, ¿a cambió serás mi distracción te parece? Por supuesto, tú no dirás nada, creo que tengo poder suficiente para acabar con tu perfecto historial, ¿sería una lástima verdad bonita? Terminarías en las peores universidades del país… Y en los peores empleos si no decides rendirte. _

_Ese hijo de puta me estaba… Extorsionando, se me acumularon lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos ¿qué hago? Sentía que estaba totalmente atrapada. Al final… No tenía opción, tenía mucho qué hacer, ¿por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Mi vida ha estado llena de infinitas desgracias desde la muerte de mi padre, con mi empleo de medio tiempo ayudaba a mi mamá y a mis dos hermanos pequeños, si él decidía hacer algo jodería todo, me jodo yo y también mi familia. Maldita la hora en la que vi a ese tipejo. _

__ Está bien _

_Escuche su suave risa._

__ Así me gusta, ya me había aburrido de Yui-sensei. Puede seguir siendo jodida por los otros hasta salir embarazada si quiere. _

_De un momento a otro me soltó y me dio la vuelta, ahora estábamos frente a frente, él se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, por algún motivo la furia me recorrió entera, tanto que quise abofetearlo y patearlo hasta dejarlo sin descendencia. Su mirada hasta ahora divertida, pasó a ser más afilada cuando ladee mi rostro, sus manos que anteriormente habían sido suaves ahora me tomaban del rostro con fuerza, lastimaba un poco, pero decidí no mostrar reacción alguna. _

__ Sera mejor que vayas siendo más obediente gatita enojada –A pesar del apodo aquello era una amenaza por todas partes. _

_No respondí nada, enfrenté su mirada como mejor sabía hacerlo, ya le había pedido por favor y le había prometido no decir nada, ese estúpido no conseguiría una súplica más._

__ Nos vemos mañana –Dicho eso me dio otro beso, más prolongado y más íntimo cerca de los labios y se fue de vuelta por donde vino, a saber que iba a hacer._

Y el defecto era… Sasuke Uchiha era un **sádico**. Le gustaba causar dolor y le divertía como a nadie. Era totalmente morboso. Habían pasado tres días, por ahora no había sucedido nada no esperado, al salir de la escuela, él me llevaba en su coche, conocí su apartamento ayer, enorme para un estudiante de secundaria y tan lleno de lujo como para alimentar a mi familia por varios años, le gustaba darme órdenes y que yo las acatara al instante, cosas simples. Como limpiar o recoger su ropa del suelo, cuando yo hacía _algo mal_ se enojaba, y me pedía quedarme en una esquina de cuclillas durante almenos una hora, cuando salía de aquello no sentía las piernas. Por supuesto al verme ir con Uchiha en el instituto empezó el rumor de que salíamos, esta relación no era ni de cerca de una inocente pareja de novios. Yo deduje lo del sadismo luego de recordar con más detalle a Yui-sensei, tenía la piel de las piernas roja, como si la hubiesen azotado varias veces, ahí caí en cuenta de que Uchiha llevaba un cinturón en mano cuando estaba sentado y además las tareas y el castigo de cuclillas.

_ ¿Estamos enojados hoy eh? -¿Cómo podía ser tan buen actor? Me dio una palmadita en la cabeza y entro al salón extendiéndome la mano para entrar.

A regañadientes la tome y entramos al salón de clases. Sasuke saludo a todos los chicos que le saludaron con una sonrisa, un grupo del club de básquet se acercó a él, y de inmediato empezaron a hablar, yo tome mi puesto al lado de Tanaka. Las clases fueron tranquilas, vi a Karin y a Ino en los recesos y charlamos con tanta normalidad que por un momento olvide mi actual problema. A las 4 de la tarde como siempre, esperé a que Uchiha saliera del entrenamiento, lo vi salir seguido de varias porristas con una toalla en al cuello y su bolso deportivo. Se acercó a mí y señalo su mejilla, sentí una vena latir en mi sien, me puse en puntillas y le di un beso donde señalaba bajo la mirada asesina de aquellas chicas, me tomo de la mano y fuimos por su auto. A Él le gustaba ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, y la apretaba un poco más de lo que debería, cuando terminaba decía para sí mismo "buen trabajo" en voz alta. Se puso al volante y para mi sorpresa nos paramos frente al gran edificio donde estaba su ostentoso apartamento.

Nos bajamos y saludo tranquilamente al guardia de seguridad y entramos por el ascensor, marcó el piso número 15 y estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar, su mano tomo la mía de nuevo y me guío hasta su puerta, al abrir con la tarjeta de seguridad y las llaves entramos, para mi sorpresa el sitio estaba en un orden inusual.

_ He decidido que es suficiente de entrenarte. No puedo seguir sin nada a cambio.

Lo miré confundida ¿de qué hablaba? Mis dudas quedaron disipadas cuando lo vi acercarse a mí y extender sus manos de forma suave, un roce casi imperceptible fue lo que sentí cuando tocó mi cara, el dedo índice de su mano derecho empezó a trazar el contorno de mi rostro, su otra mano bajo más rápido y empezó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata del uniforme, en ese momento me empecé a sentir inquieta, quise dar un paso atrás pero me sostuvo con firmeza, con pasos lentos me dirigió al sofá y se sentó dejándome en su regazo, cuando intente levantarme clavó sus manos en mis caderas y me miro con advertencia.

_ Quédate quieta o no será divertido. La línea entre el dolor y el placer es muy delgada Sakura… Estás hecha para esto.

_! No… Cállate loco y déjame ir! –Le grite enojada llevando mis manos a la corbata deshecha.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano enredarse en mi cabello tras mi nuca y su boca sobre la mia, era lento y abrasivo, forcejee contra sus garras, tome impulso de sus hombros para separarme, logre alejarme de su cara solo unos segundos, porque al instante volvió a tenerme en sus manos, estuve de aquella manera durante alrededor de 3 minutos. ¿Por qué era tan insistente? ¿Yo estaba mal? ¿Y si solo debía dejarme llevar? Probablemente sería la única manera de acabar con aquello rápido y que se aburriese pronto para dejarme en paz. Deje de luchar y juro haber sentido su sonrisa contra mi boca, se separó de mi pasando su lengua desde mi boca hasta la barbilla, sus manos volvieron al trabajo de la camiseta, desabotonó hasta dejar mi torso al descubierto y mi sostén de encaje rosa pastel, me sonroje al instante, joder. Me saco la blusa por los brazos y paso sus dedo índice por al medio de mi estómago, haciendo que me recorriese una corriente extraña. De repente sentí sus uñas en mis costados, pasando de forma suave de arriba hacia abajo, con cada movimiento parecía ganar intensidad, hasta que parecía querer dejarme rasguños visibles en la piel, ardía, dolía, pero… ¿Acaso me estaba excitando?

_ A-ah p-para, eso duele –Mi voz salió entrecortada y mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente.

_ Parece que he acertado contigo

Su boca volvió a besarme, y sus dedos empezaron a ser más suaves a mis costados, sus manos quedaron incrustadas en mis caderas, de repente sentí algo contra la tela de mis bragas _estaba duro _joder, el bulto entre mis piernas era la erección de Sasuke que se restregaba contra mi intimidad sin pudor. Yo era humana y aquello era placentero, mucho.

_ Ah a-ah

_ Sabía que esa voz tuya… Sería perfecta al gemir, vamos gatita, dime cuanto te gusta esto.

_ N-nunca

_ Ahora, tienes 3 segundos.

Pasaron los 3 segundos y yo no dije nada, de repente se detuvo y me lamente, en un movimiento tuve mi torso contra el sofá de cuero y mi trasero a su vista sobre sus piernas, sin pensarlo empecé a patalear con la cara roja como un tomate.

_ Es de hora tu primer castigo, seré suave ya que estas empezando bonita, no quisiera hacerlo pero te has portado realmente mal. Con seis bastará.

¿Seis qué?

Bajó mis bragas hasta dejar mis nalgas libres y antes de poder hacer nada… ¡Paf! Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, me acababa de azotar y escocia horrible.

_ ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Detente! ¡Duele joder! ¡Estúpido de mierda! –Le habría hecho mil insultos más pero descubrí que no era inteligente, tras la tanda de insultos la siguiente nalgada había sido el doble de fuerte. Puse mis manos en mi boca para no dejar escapar sollozos fuertes.

¡Paf!

¡Paf!

Se detuvo y me quito las manos de la boca.

_ Escucha gatita, se hace lo que yo digo y quiero escuchar esos bonitos sollozos. Así que deja de privarme o el número aumentara.

¡Paf! ¡Paf!

_ ¡A-aah! –Tenía los ojos cerrados para retener las lágrimas que aun así salían.

¡Paf!

_ Esa ha sido la última, ¿No fue tan malo cierto? –Su voz se escuchaba tan dulce y complacida, pero yo ya no tenía fuerzas para insultarle y sentía que si hablaba iba a romper a llorar, me ardían las nalgas y el alivio que sentí cuando se detuvo no tuvo precio.

Sus manos se pasearon suavemente por las zonas afectadas como dando un masaje, ni siquiera el hecho de tener el culo descubierto me importaba en este instante, me sentía humillada y dolorida.

_ Tú piel es muy fuerte, en poco tiempo desaparecerán las marcas, cada vez me siento más satisfecho contigo.

Inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo, por lo que su pecho quedo contra mi espalda y su boca beso mi nuca lento, despacito y con cariño. Su mano derecha tomo mi rostro y lo giro para poder verme de perfil.

_ Esa expresión tuya debería ser pecado, podría follarte sin piedad ahora mismo Sakura.

Un nuevo beso fue lo que recibí, su lengua invadió deprisa y sus labios se movían lánguidos y me obligaban a abrir la boca, se separó de mí al percibir mi incomodidad en aquella posición.

_Acabemos ahora con mi pequeño problema. –Señalo sus pantalones y el gran bulto allí.

Vi su mano sacar el botón y bajar el cierre, en un segundo _aquella cosa _saltó a mi vista, no es que yo fuera una experta en penes, pero podría decir con certeza que ese era grande. Demasiado. Mire sus ojos asustada.

_Sasuke… Y-yo no quiero eso, detente.

_ Tranquila cielo, no es lo que piensas.

Me dio la vuelta, colocándose encima de mí, con las dos manos subió mi falda y termino de bajarme las bragas. Paso uno de sus largos dedos entre los labios de mi intimidad y sin poder evitarlo lancé un gemido, con dos de sus dedos separo allí abajo y frotó su polla, una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo, mientras lo hacía me masturbaba el clítoris, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y yo gemía complacida, a estas alturas estaba perdida. Llegue al orgasmo y el escozor en mis nalgas hizo de alguna manera para mí todo más placentero. Lo escuche gemir ronco cuando se corrió sobre mi estómago.

Se acercó a mi rostro, y me beso otra vez. _La línea entre el dolor y el placer es muy fina _sus palabras resonaron en mi mente.

Buenos días Sakura –Me saludo con una sonrisa amable, cediéndome el paso al salón.

Yo baje la mirada avergonzada, aun recordaba lo que sucedió ayer.

Buenos días Uchiha –Y pasé directo a mi sitio.

Como de costumbre varias personas se acercaron a él, y yo voltee a mirar con la mano en la boca, para mi sorpresa él estaba mirando en mi dirección y me guiño un ojo. Yo voltee rápidamente.

Al final ya estaba en esto… Sasuke Uchiha era definitivamente un dos caras. Si las personas supiesen que él les dejaría morir si pudiera. Que esa mascara de amabilidad era para ser perfecto en la sociedad. Nadie allí intentaría siquiera acercársele. Pero al fin y al cabo. Todos tenemos un lado oculto. Mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje.

"_Nos vemos a la salida gatita, estoy ansioso por tenerte a solas"_

No tenía nombre. Pero quien era el autor era más que obvio.

**¿Fin?**

**¡Holaaa! Aquí yo con mis ideas masoquistas xD esto surgió así de la nada. Lo he dejado hasta aquí, pero según su aceptación, podría escribir un poco más sobre este fic, ya que se me han ocurrido varias cosas más que podrían desarrollarse aquí. Gracias por leer, bye~**

**Seishes**


	2. Defensas básicas

**¡Que pase la desgraciada! aquí yo xD bueno, abajo explicaciones.**

* * *

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

**II**

**Medidas básicas de defensa**

–

–

–

Aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, guarde mi teléfono luego de ver el mensaje desee con todas mis fuerzas que se abriera una boca del demonio y me tragara, el infierno no debía ser muy diferente de las cosas que me ocurrían. Sentí mi rostro arder cuando pasaron esas escenas de nuevo, ¿así era el sexo?, no era tonta, sabía que él tenía fijaciones de sádicos y sumisos pero fuera de eso… Nunca creí que mi primera experiencia sexual iba a ser de esa manera, chantajeada y zurrada, no era una historia para compartirles a los nietos. El regaño del profesor hacía uno de los estudiantes me saco de mi ensoñación. La hora paso y yo no entendí nada de lo que estaba en el pizarrón, pero eso no me tenía tan preocupada, apenas sonó el timbre recogí todo a velocidad luz dispuesta a volar a la cafetería antes de que Sasuke me detuviese, no quería ver su maldita sonrisa después de lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi destino fui directo a hacer la cola, tenía pocos por delante. Tome un montón de comida, pagué, y me dispuse a buscar a Karin y a Ino, las vi a unas mesas de donde yo me encontraba y fui directo a sentarme.

–Hola Frente, te veo agitada, cuéntamelo todo –Era Ino la que me hablo mientras masticaba su rodaja de pan integral.

–Parece como si vinieras de una persecución –Dijo Karin que tomaba su batido con una pajita.

–No querrán saberlo en absoluto –Dije mientras me disponía a engullir mi enorme sándwich, no siempre pedía tanta comida, no podía permitírmelo, pero almenos unas pocas veces lo hacía para complacerme un poco, ¿qué? Sigo siendo una chica joven.

– ¿Te siguen las fanáticas locas de Sasuke? Créeme que me carcome la envidia y no me parece raro que te quieran crucificar –Razonó Ino haciéndome sentir peor, aparte de Sasuke también tenía a mis nuevas enemigas de las cuales no quisiera saber su existencia, sus miradas asesinas eran suficiente recordatorio de que era no-grata en la población femenina.

–Esto es horrible, Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada con él Ino, solo nos llevamos bien y somos amigos –Respondí, no podía decir nada más, ¿cómo iba a llegar a revelar algo de lo que me ocurría? Diciendo; "Sasuke Uchiha, si, ese mismo, el estudiante modelo, me chantajeo y lo encontré con Yui-Sensei en actos sexuales", descartado, nadie me creería. Nadie en absoluto.

–Claro, y por eso lo esperas a la salida del gimnasio, llegan juntos y se van juntos, que yo sepa Sasuke vive en un súper edificio alejado de tú casa, por lo que no viven en la misma dirección, ni me preguntes como lo sé, las fanáticas de mi salón lo saben todo de Sasuke Uchiha –Me dijo Karin mientras me apuntaba con su batido.

No tenía como responderle, así que evadí el tema y seguimos conversando de tonterías, me sentaba bien poder distraer mi mente, podía pensar en cómo deshacerme de Sasuke luego, _¿Qué dices idiota?, admite que eso fue ardiente, _No maldita consciencia, él se aprovechó de mí, estoy siendo extorsionada y eso no tenía nada que ver con si fue placentero o no, puedo atribuírselo a que fue mi primera vez en esa situación, soy de carne y sangre joder, soy vulnerable ante los chicos sexys como cualquier otra chica, pero esta situación me denigraba por lo que nunca voy a admitir nada más. Cuando llegue a casa anoche vi mi trasero en el espejo de mi closet y quise llorar, tenía marcas rojas, era terrible, no quería tener otra vez ese tipo de huellas. No. Cuando se terminó la hora de comida las chicas se fueron a sus clases y quedamos en salir con Naruto el sábado, extrañaba a ese rubio idiota, caminé por el pasillo lento, si llegaba tarde no me importaba, sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo y lo siguiente que vi fue… Nada. Todo estaba oscuro.

–Así que… ¿Quieres pasarte de lista? –Maldita sea, iba a mojar las bragas de miedo y mi corazón latía desbocado, respire varias veces al reconocer la voz, era Sasuke, me tenía sujeta por el brazo y estaba pegado a mi espalda.

–¿Qu-é? ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?, vamos a entrar ya a clases idiota –Exclame en voz baja con enojo, me había dado el susto de mi vida. Me quede fría cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi nalga derecha.

–Eh-eh, ¿Esa boca sucia? No me hagas darte una lección, cielo –Su mano se presionó un poco más a mi nalga y tome eso como una advertencia. No quería ser nalgueada otra vez, _claro que sí_, cállate.

–Detente, esto no es divertido, ha sido suficiente –Dije entre dientes.

–¿Quién ha dicho que debía ser divertido? No voy a hacerte daño… Almenos no de ese tipo, deja que te guíe, de hecho, pienso que te estoy haciendo un favor, una chica de tú edad con conocimientos casi graciosos sobre el sexo y de paso bonita no son una buena mezcla en este siglo– Me debatió ágilmente mientras empujaba mi cuerpo contra la puerta del sitio donde estábamos. Estaba presa totalmente ahora.

–No es tú maldito problema si sé o no sobre sexo –Gruñí moviendo los brazos.

–Ahora sí, tú me gustas, deja de hacerme daño y enojarme. Sé una buena chica Sakura –Añadió casi divertido.

Inclino su cuerpo sobre el mío y sus dientes mordieron mi oreja, en el lóbulo, mientras su otra mano se hacía paso acariciando mi abdomen, intenté zafarme pero era como intentar golpear una pared de roca, cuando su mano se encerró en uno de mis pechos solté un gemido, maldito cuerpo.

–Eso es… Vamos, deja que te enseñe de placer Sakura –Gruño suavemente totalmente pegado a mi oreja.

–P-para.

–Shh, deja de pedir cosas absurdas.

Su otra mano se coló en mis bragas y delineo los labios de mi sexo, yo me mordí el labio, prefería morir antes que ser encontrada en algo así, con la clara intención de hacerme gritar acarició mi clítoris y las lágrimas se acumularon en las orillas de mis ojos al morderme con más fuerza, juro que me hice una herida y dolía, sentí una carga de placer por todo mi cuerpo y me arquee, sus dedos tomaron un ritmo preciso, tortuoso, sentía mi ropa interior muy mojada.

–Que delicia, vamos, gime bajito para mí –Susurró, su erección se apretó contra mi culo– ¿Sientes eso? La polla me va a reventar los pantalones, por ti, por follarte, pero no quiero hacerlo aquí, quiero tenerte atada y rogando porque entre en tú cuerpo tan tierno.

Su respiración era agitada, supe en el momento que aparto una de sus manos de mí y escuche el sonido de su cremallera que iba a masturbarse el ruido sexual de su mano frotando su eje me hicieron llegar al orgasmo, apoye la frente contra la puerta respirando a bocanadas. Cuando deje de escuchar el bombeo de su mano voltee levemente para mirarlo por sobre mi hombro. Definitivamente había llegado, en ese instante apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

–Se acabó la diversión, es hora de irnos –Si no hubiese estado apoyada contra la puerta me habría caído cuando me soltó totalmente, me incorporé lentamente y acomode mis ropas, él solo tenía que subir su cremallera.

Era increíble mi poca voluntad para poder oponerme, para él esto era un juego y para mi eran de esos primeros momentos que jamás olvidaría en mi intimidad, cosas que toda chica desearía que fuesen importantes, cosas donde toda chica querría importarle al chico, no de esta forma. Me sentía usada y lo peor del caso es que yo inevitablemente reaccionaba, parpadee para apartar las lágrimas que amenazaban con hacerme pasar otro ridículo. No iba a llorar frente a él.

–¿Qué sucede? Te has quedado muy callada, esperaba algunos insultos –Escuche su voz neutra a mis espaldas. Era como si para él no hubiese ocurrido nada, quería patearlo y no verle de nuevo para hacerme ceder a esto.

–¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto? –Le susurre, si hablaba más alto tenía miedo de llorar.

–Cuanto yo quiera –Intento darme la vuelta pero yo me resistí, quizás fue mi imaginación, pero escuche en su tono algo de alarma.

–Bien, espero que te aburras rápido de mí, no quiero verte después de que todo terminé –Me sorprendí de que mi voz fuese firme, yo solo quería a alguien que me tocase porque me ame, no a alguien que lo hiciese por diversión. Si iba a tocar mi cuerpo yo haría lo imposible para que no tocase mi corazón.

En ese instante sentí como me giraba de forma brusca y me empotraba contra la puerta, divise un brillo en su mirada, estaba furioso.

–¿Tanto asco te da que te toque? A tú cuerpo no parece importarle, espera sentada, cielo. Esto es para rato y más te vale portarte bien –Gruño profundamente enojado, sus manos lastimaban mis brazos por la fuerza con la que me apretaba. Solté un jadeo. Con eso logre que me dejase libre.

Me aparto de la puerta del pequeño lugar y salió dejándome allí sola. Sin la adrenalina del momento me derrumbe sobre mi culo y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba llorando. ¿Qué había hecho para que esto ocurriese? _Así murió el gato Sakura…_ Aprendí mi lección, no andar de chismosa de nuevo.

Cuando regrese el al salón tras recibir la bronca en la puerta me senté en mi sitio sin mirar a nadie, el resto de ese día mantuve mi cabeza metida en mi cuaderno. Espere a que él saliese para cumplir con su estúpida demanda, no quise hablar, solo le respondí lo necesario, cuando me dejo en la puerta de mi casa me planto un beso fuerte en los labios y se fue sin decir nada. Aún seguía furioso. Pero yo no estaba mejor.

Me encontré a mi madre en cocina, le di un abrazo, salude a los chiquillos y fui a mi habitación, tras darme una ducha me puse ropa cómoda y decidí que mi mente debía apartarse de ese idiota de Sasuke Uchiha. Fui de nuevo a donde estaba mi mamá.

–¿Qué sucede Sakura? Te veo deprimida –Mi mamá siempre se daba cuenta de todo, ella aún se veía joven, con los ojos cafés claros y la piel clara. Ella podría encontrar a un buen hombre si quisiera.

–No pasa nada mamá, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

Ella no quiso insistir y yo la ayude a terminar de pelar las patatas. Comer patatas fritas fue un pedacito de cielo para mí en ese momento. Esa misma noche intercambie mensajes con Naruto, Ino y Karin. Al parecer las chicas no podrían asistir el sábado a nuestra salida con mi rubio amigo, por lo que él y yo nos reímos un rato de que gastaríamos menos dinero. Vagamente me pregunté si Sasuke no se pondría molesto. Mantendría mi teléfono celular apagado ese día. Ese día iba a lograr sacarlo totalmente de mi cabeza almenos durante un rato, si él no sentía nada por mí, no iba a darle el gusto de ganarse tanto espacio en mis pensamientos, era un imbécil toca culos.

–

–

–

–

–

* * *

**Bueno, recorté bastante comparado con el capitulo que removí, para las que siguen esta historia yo si había subido el segundo capitulo, pero fui muy rápido con la primera vez de Saku y quise remendar eso, entonces aquí llego esto. Para el próximo capitulo les compensare lo corto de este y quizás vaya la primera vez de Sakura como Dios manda y no en un flashbash, besos besos y muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo! Espero no decepcionarlas. Kiss. Recuerden, comentar no os cuesta nada, 5 segundos y una buena recompensa! **

**Seishes OFF.**


End file.
